


One Last Time

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: Louis has had one of the best summers of his life. Falling in love with one of the best human beings he’s ever had the pleasure to get to know. The only thing, is that it’s now their last day of camp, and tomorrow they’re each going their separate ways. Louis has been avoiding it for as long as he can, but now, he has to face the inevitable. Everything that’s good must come to an end, right?It's the end of summer and Louis must bid farewell to his summer fling, but he's never been good with goodbyes.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a fic for this song ever since the album came out and I finally get to do it, yay! Thanks to Lisa for looking this over for me and for your suggestions AND to The Writing Dead chat for always being so encouraging and just amazing :)

The early morning sun filters through the oak trees, casting a hazy light around the clearing. The buses are chugging along noisily, cutting through the serenity of the scenery like a knife through a thick, sweet dessert. The effect is melancholy, bittersweet.

“Mr. Tomlinson! I’m gonna miss you!”

Louis turns and sees one of his campers with her arms outstretched, toothy grin lighting up her small elfin features. “Aw! I’m going to miss you too Brittany.” He gives the girl a hug and a small pat on the head, feeling relieved that it’s over but a little chagrined at saying goodbye to another group of campers, another year of camp counseling.

“Alright you guys! Let’s get you to the bus,” Louis bellows, beckoning his group closer and herding them toward the waiting yellow school bus. He gets all six little bodies on to the bus with their assigned chaperone and he breathes a sigh of relief. Finally.

As Louis waves to his kids through the windows of the bus, his eyes are caught by a set of curly locks. Harry, his fellow counselor and cabin neighbor, notices Louis and smiles coyly at him. Louis tries his best not to blush.

The crowd winds down, until eventually it’s just camp staff that’s left. Liam, their supervisor, dismisses the counselors to some time off before they’re to meet in the cafeteria for lunch. The afternoon will be a flurry of activity, all of the counselors working together to turn the camp over for the end of the summer before their staff farewell dinner later tonight.

Louis goes back to his cabin, wanting nothing more than to take a nap until he has to be at lunch in a few hours. He hops in the shower since he had no time to do so this morning, too busy trying to make sure his kids were up and packing up their things. He can feel the stress of the week melting off of him, his muscles instantly relaxing under the hot spray of water.

He dries off and slips on some sweats and a t-shirt, when he hears a knock on the door. There’s a flutter of butterflies that he feels in the pit of his stomach, and Louis opens the door to be met with a set of green eyes.

“Hi,” Louis greets, his voice airy and light.

Instead of saying anything in return, Harry strides inside confidently, shutting the door behind him before he’s on Louis. Louis is more than ready, his lips open and waiting as Harry licks into him. Louis’ body warms all over at the sensation, having missed not having this for the last couple of days.

“God, I missed your mouth,” Harry whispers against his lips before he surges back in, as if he’s just read Louis’ thoughts. 

Louis pulls Harry closer against him, already feeling his erection against his thigh, making Louis moan.

“Fuck, take off your clothes,  _ now _ .”

 

*

 

Louis wakes up to the sound of Harry snoring lightly next to him. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks over to where he’s lying next to him. They’re both practically laying on top of each other as they share a twin sized bed in Louis’ cabin. Harry’s eyes are closed, his mouth parted open as he snores lightly. The curls on his head are splattered around his forehead, and he looks so fucking beautiful like this.

They say summer flings aren’t meant to last, and Louis has been aware of that since the beginning of summer. When he first saw Harry walk through that door on the first day of staff orientation, Louis knew he was fucked. It didn’t take more than a week for them to hook up, agreeing that what they had was only meant to be temporary. Louis had his own life in Chicago, where he’d be going back to start his senior year of college. Harry had said he was taking the year off after he’d spent his first year of college at UCLA. He had told Louis that he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, and was living in the moment, trying to find inspiration for wherever he felt his next move would be.

Louis thinks that’s one of the things that attracted him about Harry, the way he lives his life carefree, unafraid of the unknown. He carries that sense of nonchalance in his every move. His body is fluid and easy going in every movement. It’s beguiling. That, and those green eyes and full pink lips just had Louis head over heels in just a matter of days. Not to mention his goofy sense of humor and his larger than life...personality. The next thing they both knew they were hooking up regularly, hardly able to keep their hands off of each other..

They wound up spending pretty much any and every day they had off together, often going to catch the latest summer blockbuster, or going to the mall to blow off their paychecks on whatever they could. The other staff members would tease them about it, but Harry and Louis would just brush it off, insisting they were just friends. 

Needless to say, Louis has had one of the best summers of his life. Falling in love with one of the best human beings he’s ever had the pleasure to get to know. The only thing, is that it’s now their last day of camp, and tomorrow they’re each going their separate ways. Louis has been avoiding it for as long as he can, but now, he has to face the inevitable. Everything that’s good must come to an end, right?

Louis rolls on top of Harry to straddle his hips, deciding then, to kiss Harry awake, aware that they’re due to meet for lunch with the rest of the staff in less than an hour. Louis leans in to kiss Harry— on the lips, one cheek and then the other, his jaw, and then back up to his lips. Harry giggles awake, the sound rough and husky.

“Wake up sleepy head,” Louis tells him.

Harry pouts, “Just five more minutes,” he says grabbing a hold of Louis’ hips, “please?”

Louis shakes his head, “Absolutely not. We’ve got to be at lunch in 45 minutes, which gives us plenty of time for a quickie, maybe two if we’re lucky,” Louis says in the most serious voice he can muster.

Harry squeezes Louis’ hips, “Someone’s ambitious.”

Louis shrugs, “And people say I don’t have goals.” With that he leans down to capture Harry’s lips into a real kiss. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get enough of Harry, especially not before they’re meant to go home.

 

*

 

“And the award for Counselor of the Year goes to…” Liam has an envelope in his hands that he tears open just like they do on television, and it makes Louis roll his eyes because really? As much as he appreciates this Academy Awards themed farewell dinner for the staff, Louis would rather be spending it in bed with Harry, trying to get them to get off as many times as they can before they have to part ways.

“Harry Styles!” Liam’s cheery voice shakes Louis from his thoughts, and next to him, Harry stands up to go up to the makeshift podium to accept his award (which is a troll doll that has been painted in gold glued onto a wooden panel— which seriously?)

“Um..thank you to the academy, and to all the fans, I really appreciate each and every one of you,” Harry says as he wipes a fake tear from his eye, making everyone in the room laugh. “Thank you to my family and friends, I couldn’t have done this without you!” Harry raises his award up in the air, and people around him clap and cheer.

When Harry returns to their table, he kisses Louis on top of his head, and Louis can’t help but shiver at that. “Congratulations, Mr. Styles,” Louis whispers into his ear. “I’ll have to give you a proper congratulatory blow job later tonight.”

Harry’s eyebrow quirks in interest, “I can’t wait.”

After all fake awards are passed out, they open up a dance floor where there’s a DJ playing the latest top 40 songs with colored lights flashing all around. People around them get up from their seats to join the rest out on the floor. Louis remains seated, as he watches the others make fools of themselves. He especially watches Harry as he joins different groups of people making the most ridiculous moves he can muster, making Louis laugh so hard his stomach hurts.

A couple of songs later, the DJ changes the song to a much slower one, prompting people to couple up into dancing along to the ballad. Louis gets bored as soon as the song begins, so he distracts himself with his phone by attempting to browse his Facebook page.

“May I have this dance?” Louis startles at the sound of Harry’s deep voice, and when he looks up at him he’s fucking smiling so wide, his dimple is out in full force.

Louis blushes. He feels like he’s in high school and the most popular guy in school just asked him out to prom. 

Louis rolls his eyes, attempting to be nonchalant as he says, “Well, if no one else will dance with you, sure.” 

Harry laughs as he takes Louis’ hand in his and drags him to the dancefloor. Edwin McCain’s “I’ll Be” is playing, and Louis feels like he’s in a rom com or something with the cheesy love song that secretly makes him want to dedicate to Harry if he could.

Harry leans into Louis, singing the words along into his ear, making Louis grin like a fool. He basks it all in, closing his eyes for a moment, wanting to commit the way he’s feeling right now to memory, not wanting to ever forget this moment with Harry.

Suddenly, it all becomes too much for Louis. Everything hits him all at once. The fact that tomorrow he’ll have to say goodbye to Harry. It’s impossible to know if after this they will still even be friends. Louis wouldn’t blame Harry if he just wants a clean break, but Louis let himself get in way too deep. There’s nothing Louis can do to change this, Louis’ heart is already breaking and it’s only a matter of hours before Harry twists the knife and leaves.

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” Louis breaks away from Harry’s embrace, leaving a confused Harry behind as he sprints out of the gymnasium and towards his cabin.

 

*

 

It shouldn’t surprise Louis that Harry would come looking for him. The knock on the door makes his heart jump anyway, and he reluctantly gets up from his bed where he’d been pathetically feeling sorry for himself.

When he opens the door, Harry’s on the other side, eyebrows pinched in confusion. Louis doesn’t say anything and just goes back to sit on his bed without saying another word, knowing Harry is following right behind him. Harry sits next to him on the bed, he seems scared to even say anything, so Louis decides to just rip off the bandaid. He might as well.

“Look Harry...this summer has been great,” Louis begins, but before he can even continue, Harry stops him. His long index finger coming up against Louis’ lips.

“Louis don’t.” His voice is hard, almost pleading and his eyes reflect that. Harry swallows hard and says, “If this is it, can we at least end it right?”

Louis’ eyebrows furrow in confusion, “What do you mean?”

At that, Harry surges forward to capture Louis’ lips in a heated kiss. It’s frantic, needy, leaving no room to question its intention. Louis closes his eyes and just lets it happen. One more taste of Harry’s lips just to bring him back to the places they’ve been and the nights they’ve had, because if this is it, just like Harry said, then they can at least end it right. So Louis gives into it, opening himself up to Harry.

Before Louis knows it, the clothes are off. It’s all heated gentle kisses, breathy moans, giving each other completely to each other’s wants. Louis doesn’t know if it’s because it’s the last time, but Harry tastes the sweetest he’s ever tasted. He feels the warmest he’s ever felt him, and when his orgasm is ripped out of him, it’s the hardest he’s ever come.

They fall onto the bed into a sweaty heap catching their breath. It’s the best sex Louis has ever had with anyone, and he thinks that it’s the perfect way to say goodbye.

And even though it’s over, Harry stays the night. Because even if tomorrow he won’t be Louis’, he can at least give him one more night to feel him close against him, with his warm breath against his neck.

Louis wakes up really early in the morning and does his best not to disturb Harry in his sleep. He gathers his already packed belongings and leaves a note for Harry on the bed.

_ Love you, goodbye. xL _

Louis chances one last glance at Harry, before turning around and leaving the cabin. He’s never been good at goodbyes.

*

_ One Month Later _

 

“Tommo, you’re late.” Zayns’ got a clipboard against his chest and he’s giving Louis a very unimpressed look.

“I know, Zayn. I’d apologize, but I’d be lying, so can you just tell me where you need me to be?” Louis tries the cutest smile he can muster to keep Zayn from assigning him to the transfer students. Transfer students are the worse, because they usually hate being treated like newcomers, even though they totally are and Louis just doesn’t have the patience to deal with that.

It’s the beginning of a new school year, and Louis hates moving back into the dorms. Lucky for him, this year he gets to room with his best friend Niall, which is a huge improvement from last year’s roommate who had the worst snoring problem known to mankind. Niall hasn’t moved in just yet because Louis had to be here a week early since he’d been asked to help with the new student orientation, where he was supposed to welcome the new students and show them what dorms they’re assigned to.

Louis was already running late, which, Zayn should know better by now than to expect him to be on time to things, but whatever. He bats his eyes at Zayn, still fervently hoping to not be assigned to the transfer students.

Zayn rolls his eyes and hands him the clipboard in his hands, “You’re in charge of the transfer students.” Louis is about to complain but Zayn interrupts him, “Don’t give me any shit. It’s your fault for being late. Now here, go. There’s already a few of them waiting to be shown where their dorms are.”

Louis huffs, “Fine.” He takes the clipboard and gives Zayn a fake smile.

Louis walks over to the table and sits down, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to prepare himself for the day ahead of him. He can do this.

“Alright, I’ll help whoever is first in line,” Louis calls out. It’s not too bad at first, the first few transfer students are actually pretty nice, and it makes Louis think that the last time he had to deal with transfer students it might have been just a fluke. 

When Louis returns from showing the first group of students to their new housing, the next set of students that’s waiting for him. He stops right in his tracks when he sees a familiar set of curly locks among the new students. It can’t be. Louis must be imagining things, obviously still hung up on Harry and how things ended with him at the end of the summer.

He approaches the students and greets them. “Hello, I’m Louis Tomlinson, welcome to Chicago State University,” he says. As soon as the words leave his mouth the curly headed guy seems to freeze and slowly turn around. It feels like slow motion, like the earth orbiting the sun, and as soon as he gets a sight of those green eyes, Louis’ heart drops.

“Harry?” He can’t help how squeaky his voice sounds, but to be fair, he’s being caught completely off guard. “What are you doing here?”

Harry approaches Louis, his eyes never leaving his, “Turns out, Chicago State University has a really good Social Work program.” Harry runs his fingers through Louis’ hair, looking at him with so much adoration, Louis feels his breathing stall. He is surprised that Harry doesn’t seem upset with him. 

“I applied over the summer, and when I got home after camp was over, I had received my acceptance letter. Too bad you didn’t leave your number or any way to contact you behind so I could give you the good news.” Harry tilts his head and caresses Louis’ cheek, “I’ve got to say, though, seeing the look on your face right now is totally worth it.”

Harry’s grin is so wide, it’s almost mischievous. Louis can’t help the way that his mouth mirrors the same smile. “I can’t believe it. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Harry shakes his head, “I was going to before we left for the summer, but you didn’t really give me a chance.”

At that Louis feels guilty. “I’m sorry Harry. I’ve never been good at goodbyes. I...I really fell for you and I was too heartbroken, thinking I’d never get to see you again.”

Harry quiets him by leaning in to kiss him on the lips, it’s so quick and chaste Louis almost pouts. “Later, love. When we don’t have an audience,” Harry points out to the people around them.

Louis had been so caught up in everything, in Harry, that he’d forgotten where they were. Louis sighs, “Fine. But you owe me.”

Harry laughs, “I’ll make sure to pay you back.”

Louis winks and him, “You better. Now, let me show you guys where your dorm is.”

Louis feels re-energized all of a sudden, there’s a pep to his step and he’s comforted in knowing that this school year is probably going to be the best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked the fic please make sure to give kudos/comments! Reblog this post on tumblr to spread the word about the fic fest :)


End file.
